


Apple and Bergamot

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Lucifer (Supernatural), M/M, Multi, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Sorcerer Sam Winchester, future mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Castiel walked into the vast library because he had problems with the small colony of fairies living in his garden. There was no better library than the Winchester Tower, holding knowledge about the magical and the mortal world alike.He wasn’t prepared for the head of the library to be so...attractive.
Relationships: Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Castiel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335337
Kudos: 55
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Poly Bingo





	Apple and Bergamot

**Author's Note:**

> Poly Bingo Square: Library AU  
> ABO Bingo Square: Apple Wood/Old Books/ Earl Grey

Landing on the vast forecourt, Castiel immediately saw up close what he had spotted from high above the building. Many people of different species. He saw satyr, a minotaur, another angel he didn’t know and many more. He even sensed the presence of mortal beings walking these halls.  
  
Folding his wings back, the angel was aware of the glances thrown in his direction and involuntarily, he pulled his wings closer to his back.  
  
It was unheard off of angels walking the halls of Winchester Tower, the oldest library of the world, but it was rare for an angel to be seen here. In Castiel’s case, people stared even more so because he was an Omega angel.  
  
Adjusting his wings coloured darkest blue dipped in green, Castiel entered the building through the old gates leading inside the vast and long halls.  
  
Inside, the ceiling reached high but the enchanted ceiling made it look like it was outside during a sunny day, and soft rays of sunlight filled the hallways. The whole place smelled of magic and old books.  
  
It was public knowledge that the curator of the library was a sorcerer. Keeping peace between so many different species at a place filled with magic, you need to be strong and powerful. According to the library’s history, the Winchester Tower has been guarded by the same family since it had been built at the beginning of time itself.  
  
Strolling through the long hallways and between the bookshelves, Castiel tried to find what he was looking for. He had a problem with the fairies living in his garden. They weren’t as animated and buzzing around like usual and he tried everything to help but nothing worked.  
  
It had been his mate who suggest that he should visit the library because a place like this should have some books on how to get fairies back to health.  
  
Castiel had flown off the next morning with his mate flying high above him, heralding the new dawn only to make it look like he was dragging the sun herself up from behind the horizon. The sky had shown in colours of midnight blue turning purple, which turned into shades of red and orange before it bled into a soft pink. The sunrise resembled his mate’s wings and Castiel liked to imagine that the sun was jealous of his mate’s extraordinary wings, which were the reason she tried to steal his colours.  
  
Frowning, Castiel realized that he was completely lost on how to find the right book at this vast place and it felt like he had been here for hours.  
  
He was about to go back to the main hall when he found himself surrounded by the scent of slow-burning applewood and Earl Grey tea. The Omega could tell if the scent of old books came from this place or the person standing suddenly in front of him.  
  
“Hello, you look a bit lost. May I help you?”  
  
Looking up, Castiel felt his wings lose up and drop down a bit when he took the appearance of the man in front of him.  
  
The man was tall, taller than even his mate, with long dark brown hair and a warm smile on his handsome features. He stood in a respectable distance because Castiel was a mated Omega after all. However, Castiel felt like he was drowning in the Alpha’s scent of applewood and Early Grey but it wasn’t just that. The Alpha in front of him was entirely surrounded by whirling magic, which made his eyes burn with it. Not once in his long life had Castiel felt so much magic in someone, and he was mated to an archangel but...Grace was somewhat different from magic and this Alpha seemed to be purely created out of magic.  
  
Coughing, Castiel lifted his wings as inconspicuously as possible and found it was hard to look away from the Alpha’s eyes.  
  
“I hope so because I am totally lost. I need a book on how to take care of my garden fairies as they seem to be sick.”  
  
The Alpha hummed and Castiel felt his feathers fluff up at the sound.  
  
“I know what you need. Let me show you the section where you can find everything. I’m Sam.”  
  
The magic around the Alpha, Sam, began to move when he spoke and turned from translucent to a soft blue.  
  
“I appreciate your help, Sam. I’m Castiel.”  
  
When Sam smiled at him, Castiel felt his inner Omega preen at the happiness he could feel from the Alpha. A reaction generally reserved for his mate Lucifer.  
  
Half an hour later, Castiel lifted off the forecourt with a book carefully cradled in his arms. The wind carried him home on fast wings...he had to tell his mate what happened today because Castiel was sure he just met the curator of Winchester Tower.  
  
…  
  
It was early in the morning the next day when Lucifer landed on the forecourt of Winchester Tower.  
  
The sun had yet to rise but he didn’t want everyone to stare at him when he had things to take care of at the Tower and people would stare at him the moment they saw him. It was rare for the archangels to show themselves around the species as they tend to stay among their own kin but after his mate’s return, Lucifer found himself in need of taking a look at the curator himself.  
  
His Omega had been distressed and close to panic when he told Lucifer what happened at the library. Castiel had been close to tears and begging Lucifer to believe him that he had no intention of being unfaithful to his Alpha and that he didn’t know what happened back there at the Tower.  
  
Castiel was too distressed to see it himself but Lucifer understood immediately what happened. His Omega found another Alpha compatible with his inner Omega. It was nothing unusual for an angelic Omega to have two or more Alphas as angels tend to build flocks. Everyone was connected to each other through their mating bond with the Omega and the inherent need to take care of their Omega would make sure that the Alphas would get along and accept any offspring as their own.  
  
Lucifer neither blamed Castiel for this instinctive reaction nor the curator for causing it but the archangel wanted to see for himself who this Alpha was.  
  
The massive gates opened themselves for Lucifer when he walked up to them and he wasn’t surprised when he saw the Alpha waiting for him.  
  
The other Alpha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest and looking at him, and Lucifer had to admit that he knew why his mate fell for this Alpha. He was tall, looked strong and his human appearance betrayed the power Lucifer could feel coming off the other’s skin.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting the Morningstar himself to be honest.”  
  
Chuckling, Lucifer shrugged with his shoulders and wings at once.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting my mate coming back home in distress because he stumbled into another Alpha fitting his Omega...yet alone the Curator of Winchester Tower himself.”  
  
Now the Curator chuckled himself and a door appeared right behind his back, which the Alpha opened for Lucifer.  
  
“Come in, please, that’s not a discussion everyone should hear at the moment.”  
  
Stepping through the door, the sorcerer had summoned with little to no effort, and Lucifer was thankful that the door was big enough for his wing, just like the room waiting for him on the other side.  
  
The Curator walked in behind Lucifer and closed the door but it stayed where it was...right in front of a bookshelf which told Lucifer that this wasn’t just a door but a portal. Astonishing, as it took a lot of power to create a portal but the Curator didn’t look like it cost him anything.  
  
“My apologize that your mate returned to you in distress. I only realized later on what happened during the short moment we spoke to each other.”  
  
Looking at the Curator, Lucifer saw something in the fellow Alpha he hadn’t seen moments ago when they had been in public.  
  
“It’s affecting you as well...I didn’t know it would have any effect on another Alpha. Usually, the first mate of an angelic Omega has to seek out the Alpha, who caused the reaction in the Omega. I never heard of such a reaction in an Alpha, Curator.”  
  
The Curator huffed and dragged his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.  
  
“Please, call me Sam, and I’m unlike any other Alpha you have encountered. I’m almost as old as you are, Morningstar, and I have been guarding this place of wisdom and knowledge since it had been built. Not once have I felt myself so...drawn to an Omega like I feel it now. It feels like I know in which direction I need to fly to find Castiel. It’s like fire under my skin, a pull on my magic...I’m not used to feel so...out of control.”  
  
Looking at the sorcerer with one eyebrow pulled up, Lucifer stretched his left wing out.  
  
“You can fly?”  
  
Sam didn’t answer but the magic all around him changed and shifted, turned from blue to red until it turned all black before it seemed to seep into Sam’s skin...and where moments ago, a man used stand, a raven hopped over the carpet and cawed loudly at Lucifer.  
  
Smiling, Lucifer knew that Sam would follow him back home on his own wings and soon, he would have to share his mate with another Alpha, but...Lucifer knew that everything would end up with his mate’s wishes. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
